Unexpected
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: "What are you doing here?" She asked, wincing as caught the stutter in her voice, and a small smile, the first Hermione had ever seen on him, played on his lips as he sat down, still holding his hand on her cheek. - Rated T to be safe.


Her heart was beating madly in her chest, and for a moment she imagined that her skin pushed forward, just like in the cartoons she watched when she was younger. But when she looked downwards she saw that it looked just like normal, with the exception that her chest was clad in a deep red silk corset, in honour of the Winter Ball that was being held at Hogwarts.

"Hello Hermione." She turned around and smiled at Neville, chatting with him for a while before he excused himself, walking over to Hannah Abbott, and the both of them ventured to the already full dance floor, embracing each other as the swivelled around in a blur of light blue and black.

She walked over to the refreshment table, pouring herself a drink, feeling slightly saddened by the fact that Ron and Harry weren't there, having opted to start their Auror training immediately after the war, while she had found herself back at Hogwarts, completing her seventh year. She drank the cup of butterbeer greedily, not wanting to feel melancholic, or any other emotion that might cause her distress, for once wanting to let go and just have fun. With that in mind she made her way over to the dance floor as the band started to play a more lively song, pairs separating and more people entering the dance floor, every one dancing in a big clump in the middle, swaying and grinding in beat to the music.

After two more songs Hermione decided that it was enough, fanning her flushed face with her hand, lifting the collar of her high neckline away from her neck, but not getting the relief that she needed, she quickly escaped the Great Hall, walking out to the courtyard, sitting down on a stone bench, letting the cold air cool her down.

Her eyes drifted to the shimmering lights that floated above, giving the place a magic and romantic feeling to it, and Hermione couldn't help the pain that ripped in her chest as she thought of what could've been between her and Ron, if he hadn't gone and messed it up by cheating on her with Lavender Brown of all people.

And if that wasn't enough, he'd had the decency to call her a rigid bitch who did not care for anyone else but herself, or otherwise she would have provided him with what he needed. But what he didn't understand was that she was afraid of showing herself to another man, feeling very self-conscious about the scars that marred her skin after the war.

A tear slipped down her face, but before she got the chance to wipe it away, a calloused hand gently touched her cheek, and she turned her chocolate brown eyes upwards, shock shooting through her body as she found herself staring into the black eyes of one Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wincing as caught the stutter in her voice, and a small smile, the first Hermione had ever seen on him, played on his lips as he sat down, still holding his hand on her cheek.

"To show you that you are beautiful, just as you are." He whispered, and she shivered, not from the cold, but the way his husky, velvety voice made her stomach coil with desire, nothing like she'd ever felt before. And it only intensified when he suddenly bent down, capturing her lips with his, gently coaxing them open and running his tongue over her full bottom lip.

She moaned, bringing her hands to his hair, tugging at the black locks, wanting him to be even closer. His arms wrapped around her form, and for the first time in a year, Hermione's whole body soared with happiness as she found comfort in the warm embrace of the Potion Master.

Gasping for air, she broke away, feeling the loss of his lips as she leaned her forehead against his broad, black clad chest, her fingers still tangled in his hair. "Wow."

Hands gently grasped her face, and Hermione found herself drowning in the black abyss of his orbs, sighing as he gently laid kisses on her lips.

Bringing her hands to her face, she entwined their fingers, the blush already permanent on her cheeks growing, her face heating up as she brought one of their hands to her lips, kissing his long pale fingers.

"Why?" She asked, putting their hands on her lap, watching his thumbs rub soothing circles on her skin, a trail of goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"Ever since you saved me, I've been watching you, becoming enamoured by everything that makes you who you are. You are such a beautiful woman with such intelligence and wit, and your kindness is something to be admired. You are special Hermione Granger, and whether you are ready or not, I intend on making you mine." And with that he rose up, bending down to leave a lingering kiss on her lips before walking away, his black robes billowing behind him, and Hermione found herself thinking of him as her Dark Knight, having saved her from self-pity.

She shook her head, frowning as she brought her hands to her face, rubbing her temples. _Get a grip Granger! You can't go falling for the first man that shows you interest. He will not last; he will leave, just like Ron._

But as she sat there, snowflakes falling around her gently, she found herself hoping that he would stay, and that he would keep his promise to make her his. Because no matter how much she found it degrading, the thought of him thinking of her as an object, she felt thrilled that someone would feel like that about her. With a playful smile etched on her lips, she left the courtyard, shivering as the temperature changed from ice-cold to stifling hot.

For a while she watched the event unfold from behind the doors to the Great Hall, but deciding that she was not in the mood to go back she turned around and started making her way to the Gryffindor Tower, one thought running through her head.

_Bring it on, Severus Snape._

**A/N:** This is totally different from what I usually write, so I am sorry if it sucks. I just felt like doing something happy for once. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot, or if it will turn into a multi-chaptered story. But I suck at those, so we shall see. But if I decide to write more chapters, it will not be like a full story, more like events of their time together, like their first encounter after the ball, the first date and such.

But I hope you like it!


End file.
